Aftermath
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: Alternate universe. What if fed up with Xena's treatment of her Gabrielle took Ares up on his off.


_Ok first off i don't own any of the characters nor do i profit off this. Second it's one of my first fanfics and i would love feedback. It's kinda an alternate universe but i also made it be able to tie back into the show._

_Aftermath_

_What if Gabrielle took Ares up on his offer? In my world she did. After Xena and Gabrielle get back to the real world, Xena promises to change to treat Gabrielle like the adult she is. Xena promises to acknowledge Gabrielle's growth and ability to take care of herself. Ares tells Gabrielle that if she ever changes her mind he'll be listening and all she has to do is call his name. For a few days Xena seems to have changed. Four thugs attack and Xena lets Gabrielle take on two while she takes on two. Gabrielle really thinks that Xena has changed. _

_Then it happens. They come upon a village under attack. A warlord didn't get the tribute he wanted and sent his warriors to send a message. Gabrielle and Xena get into the fight and are attacked by a dozen warriors. Gabrielle is holding her own when Xena pushes her out of the way. Out of the fight. If Xena had pushed her out of the way of a weapon she couldn't see or saved her from being hurt, Gabrielle would have been fine. But that wasn't the case. Gabrielle turned to watch Xena, upset and angry that Xena was treating her like a child again. Gabrielle turned and walked away from the fight, pulverizing any warrior who got in her way. She cleared a bruised and bloodied path to Argo. Once there Gabrielle removed her bag from Xena's saddlebags and filled it with all of her belongings. _

_Xena has realized that Gabrielle is no longer there. The fight is over and Gabrielle is nowhere in sight. Looking around Xena's notices a trail of unconscious bodies leading to Argo. She spies Gabrielle packing her belongings. As Xena approaches Gabrielle stiffens and steps away from Xena's outstretched hand._

"_Gabrielle? What are you doing?" _

"_What does it look like Xena?"_

"_It looks like you're packing. But where are you going?"_

"_Away from you. Xena you promised to stop treating me like an infant. Today you pushed me out of the fight. Maybe if you had blocked a blow or hit the guy and then let me help I wouldn't be leaving. You haven't changed at all. Protecting me from a blow that I can't see is one thing. Pushing me out of a fight so you can have more men to fight is another."_

"_What are you talking about? You got three guys."_

"_Yes Xena, but there were 12. I have been through multiple wars, attacked by Gods, and regularly surrounded by warriors trying to kill me. For almost all of those you weren't even near me and I came out alive. I'm not the innocent girl you first met, and I'm not the untried warrior you were always having to protect. But you can't see that. I have to leave. I love you Xena but I cannot do this anymore. Maybe I'll come back, but maybe I won't."_

"_Gabrielle! I don't treat you like that. Not anymore." When Gabrielle scoffed at this Xena continued, "Well, I suppose I did but come on its only been 4 days, I'm bound to slip up."_

"_Xena, I cannot do this right now. I have to leave. I need space from you and time to think about this. Give me a month. Amarice and Joxer were going to meet us in Athens in a month, I'll meet you there."_

"_But there are thugs…"_

"_Xena I can handle thugs. I can be on my own and take care of myself. I will be there in one months time." Looking at Xena's face, Gabrielle softened her voice, which up until now had been angry and harsh. "If you love me Xena, you will trust me on this. Do you love me Xena?"_

"_Yes, I love you Gabrielle. With all my heart. I don't like this but I'll be waiting for you in Athens. Be Safe." Xena told her._

_Gabrielle turned and walked out of sight. As she walked she called the one person she never thought she would want to see. "Ares. You said if I called you, you would be here. We need to talk. Ares come on I know you're here."_

"_Yeah I'm here. You wanting to talk?" Ares asked chuckling._

"_Yes, but not here on the road. I just left Xena in that town." Gabrielle said looking over her shoulder._

"_YOU. Left Xena! And then called on me! The world is turning on its head." Ares feigned shock._

"_Ares, lets get out of here. Take me to your favorite place." Gabrielle demanded._

"_Are you sure you want to go to my favorite place?" Ares asked._

"_Positive." Gabrielle said. Less then a second later she was in a black room. "Uh lights?"_

"_Oh right." Around the room large black candles lighted revealing a luxurious but dark room. There was a large silver bed, with black silk seats, a black marble tub was in the corner with black petals floating in the water. A large mirror was against the wall and in front of it was a black lounging couch covered in black velvet. "This is my bedchamber on Mt. Olympus. Wear this. Hopefully anyone who see's you won't recognize you, or they'll think you're one of my temple girls. I'll give you some privacy. Don't touch anything."_

"_Your bedchamber is your favorite place?" Gabrielle asked his retreating back._

_Ares looks back and with a grin replies, "Yes. And my favorite spot is the bed." He winks then leaves._

_The dress was black and flimsy. The bodice was tight black leather that barely covered her breasts with tiny leather cord straps holding it up. Nothing covered her belly, leaving her flat stomach bare and there was hardly a back to the bodice. It was held together by crisscrossed leather cords. The skirt settled nicely on her hips with a thin strap of detail leather and had little slots for her sais. The black material was thin but solid and ran from hip to floor. There were two panels of the material that just barely touched at each side. A strange undergarment she once saw in her travels to Asia called a thong, was the only thing that protected her most intimate body parts. _

_When she was dressed she felt deliciously sexy but also famished. Fighting can work up an appetite. Looking around the room she spotted a gelatin dessert atop a table near the mirror that looked absolutely delicious. It looked familiar but was so inviting she grabbed a piece and popped it into her mouth as she continued walking around the room inspecting it. The moment she dessert entered her mouth she felt a rush go down her spine and a renewed energy filled her body. Gabrielle walked the room's edges inspecting pieces of furniture, admiring a painting until she had almost completed a full circle. As she approached the table again she reached out another taste. Before she could eat this piece Ares hand appeared out of nowhere and stopped her._

"_Sorry Gabby, but that's not something for you to eat." Ares put the dessert back on the table and waved it away in its place was a whole array of mortal food. Muttering to himself as he turned, "That was close, I'm not sure I want her as a God."_

"_Wait, what was that you just said?" Gabrielle asked._

"_Nothing. You look so hot in that. Who would have guessed?" Without warning he pulled her into a deep kiss._

_Gabrielle pulled away from him, "ARES, we're here to talk. I want to know what you meant by not wanting me as a God." _

_Ares seemed distracted by how close Gabrielle was standing to him. He was looking at her chest as he responded, "That was ambrosia. If you had eaten that you would have become a Goddess. You look smokin in that." Ares quickly kissed her again, until she returned the kiss. When he pulled away she stood still with her eyes closed._

_Breathlessly, Gabrielle said, "I can't believe Xena ever gave you up!" Snapping her eyes open, she muttered, "Did I just say that out loud?" When Ares chuckled she knew she had so she quickly continued on with her original line of questioning. "So why would it be so horrible to have me as a Goddess?"_

"_For one I'd have no excuse to pop in and see uh bug you. I mean I'd never be rid of you. You would be alive for eternity. I'd have to teach you how to use your powers, since I was the one who carelessly left Ambrosia where a human could get it. Zeus would make me. You'd become more of a headache then Xena. Fighting against my wars with god powers. I'd never get my job done."_

"_So if I were to tell you, Ares I did eat the ambrosia, what would you do? Would you be angry? Would you want to fight?" Gabrielle asked toying with her sais._

"_I don't know, I probably wouldn't be angry just annoyed. But the idea of fighting you does sound like fun. But it's not going to happen, you didn't eat the ambrosia and I could kill you. We wouldn't be able to talk if you're dead would we."_

"_Well technically that's not true. You are a God." Gabrielle said circling him, "Come on Ares. Just a little fight before we get down to business. You know I've been aching for a good fight. Pleeeease." Gabrielle was actually begging at this point, but she did it so nicely Ares couldn't help himself._

"_Oh alright. But as soon as you look like you're gonna give, we're stopping." Ares drew his sword and stepped back, waiting for Gabrielle to initiate the fight._

_Gabrielle's smile lit the room as she pulled her sais from their holders. When she was ready she stepped forward and swung a leg at Ares arm, he quickly turned away. As Ares swung back he brought his sword down in a double handed strike which Gabrielle then blocked with her right sais. Before he could move Gabrielle struck out with her other sais punching him in the chest, then swept her right leg around knocking Ares feet out from under him. Ares fell backwards onto the ground very surprised._

"_Seems like I underestimated you." Ares responded to her grin as he flipped up from the floor._

"_I have been traveling with Xena for many years." Gabrielle shrugged it off. "Didn't think I'd just be the irritating blonde who couldn't fight forever did you?"_

"_Hoo hoo hoo cheeky aren't we?" Ares threw out a quick hit followed by another and another. Gabrielle ducked the first two but was hit by the third. It hit her on the nose and should have knocked her back a few feet with a broken nose. Gabrielle stood stock still as Ares began to apologize. "I'm so sorry?" Taking a second look at her, he was surprised to see that she was unharmed and smiling._

_Gabrielle took advantage of his shock and knocked him off his feet then pinned him down. As she sat across his hips her hands keeping his slightly above his head, she started to mock him. "You know you being the God of War I thought this would last longer. You are going to be a laughing stock when people find out you were beat by little ole me. Do you give?"_

"_Hell no I don't people finding out." Ares pushed and pulled as hard as he could but couldn't get loose of her grunting out, "Hey what's going on here."_

"_Wellll. It turns out my stomach has foiled another one of your plots, or did it play into one? I was starving, since I hadn't eaten since early this morning. And when you bought me here I saw that wonderful array of food and the gelatin called to me. So I grabbed a piece and ate it as I walked around the room. Then you come back and tell me its not for me, muttering under your breathe that you don't want me as a god. So which was it? Was it just a mistake that made me a god or a plan?"_

"_Where in Hades do you get your ideas? Believe me I never planned on you becoming a God. I honestly didn't think you'd eat anything. I can't believe you did eat it. This is the God of War's bedchamber. I have the poison's that started wars and the poison's that ended wars in here. As a matter of fact a few of the items on the table were poisoned. You could have died instead of becoming a God. What were you thinking?"_

"_Well, I didn't think about that as a possibility. But whaeeh." As Gabrielle started to speak she released her hold on Ares' arms and sat up. Ares took advantage of her slip and flipped her on her back. "Ares! Ares get off." Gabrielle softened her voice and blushed slightly, "If anyone walked in they would think….they would think we were….well you know." Ares grinned at Gabrielle and slightly ground his hips between her legs._

"_The famous bard at a loss for words? Besides, what's so bad about them thinking that?" Ares kissed her until she was breathless. "You know it's all your fault. Wearing such flimsy clothes. Don't you think I've noticed how your clothes have gotten smaller and covered less over the years." Ares grinned again at Gabrielle's astonished face._

"_But you gave me this dress."_

"_And I'm not complaining about it. What about your other clothes?"_

"_The clothes I wear are easier to fight in. Wait! You've noticed me? I thought you were too intent on Xena to even notice me." Gabrielle replied._

"_I may have been after Xena but I always saw you. I was watching you the whole time. After the magic scroll incident, I took a 'special' interest in you. That day was quite the eye opener for me." Ares kissed her again, noticing her legs wrap around him and her hand sliding up to run through his hair._

_When they broke the kiss she breathed out, "You should really let me up now."_

"_Alright but first you have to unwrap your legs from my body." Ares laughed as he got up from her. Standing in front of her he reached down a hand to help her up. She gave him a half hearted glare and waved it away, instead she flipped up from the ground to her feet. "Nice move. I haven't seen Xena use that, so you didn't learn it from her. Where did you learn it?"_

"_Back in Chin, when you helped me get there. I had nothing to do for weeks while I waited for Xena to arrive. I saw men practicing and talked them into training me. I am a fast learner and learned everything I possibly could. I do know a lot of different fighting skills. I've learned a lot over the years, I just don't get a chance to show it." Gabrielle continued her walk around the room, looking back at Ares she continued. "You know we should spar more often. It was a lot of fun." Gabrielle paused eyeing Ares, "You know, I've only got a month to train as a God and I'll need to find the best trainer. So are you going to be my trainer?"_

"_You think I'm the best and you want me as your trainer?" Ares asked._

"_Well didn't you say you would have to if I had eaten the ambrosia? And I'll be here for you to try to convince me to be on your side. Completely alone with you. Opening following the training you deem necessary. But there is one thing I want from you?" Gabrielle looked at him and quietly added, "Well maybe two."_

"_And what would that be?' Ares asked._

"_You can't tell anyone I'm a God. Not a single being, including Gods." Gabrielle told him._

"_I think I can do that. I'm not sure I want anyone knowing it was my actions that turned you into a God." Ares agreed. "Ok so what's the second."_

"_You have to let up on Xena. Stop harassing her and hurting her. Stop trying to convince her to be evil again." Gabrielle begged._

"_I agree. But in return there is one thing I really want you to do for me, to consider doing for me. Something I want, have wanted to do with you for a long time." Ares told her._

"_What's that?" Gabrielle asked._

"_Marry me!" Ares asked._

"_WHAT?? You don't even like me. I mean you've kissed me but you don't like me. This some kind of a trick?" Gabrielle stood there stunned._

"_No Gabrielle this isn't a trick. I mean it. Will you marry me?" Ares asked._

"_Why? Why me? It's Xena you want. This makes no sense to me!" Gabrielle sat down on the bed, and Ares immediately kneeled in front of her. "You. You love Xena, not me. I mean you're supposed to marry the person you love right? And you love her not me. So why would you want me to marry you?" Gabrielle asked with tears in her eyes._

"_I may have feelings for Xena, but there is one person I love more then I ever thought I could more then I ever did Xena. She's this little blonde that I can't get out of my head. She's been an annoying thought in my head for as long as I've known her, but something I've come to welcome more and more. I want to spend eternity with you."_

"_If I married you I'd be bound to you forever. There has to be a catch in this Ares. There is always a catch with you." Gabrielle said._

"_It's not like that Gabrielle. The only thing I'd ever want from you is your love. I know you have feelings for me. I want to marry you."_

"_So what it's all of a sudden that you want to marry me? I just don't believe it. You don't even have sexual feelings for me."_

"_That's not true. I want to know every inch of your body. I want, have wanted to make love to you for years now. There is nothing all of a sudden about this. I should have eased you into this but having you here in my room I just couldn't stop myself."_

"_Are the Furies messing with your head? Are you Crazy? This can't be real, you are always trying to get me out of Xena's life." Gabrielle yelled._

"_Xena's life is full of danger, and you are always in danger because of Xena. I want you safe, and protected Gabrielle. I Love You. I don't ever want to lose you." Ares said holding her hands._

"_Stop. Just stop it. Stop lying to me." Gabrielle started punching Ares. "You don't love me. You love Xena, so just stop it. Stop lying to me."_

"_Gabrielle, its not lies. I love you. Yes its true that I love Xena too. Xena is a wonderful, amazing woman but nothing as wonderful as you. You are fire and ice. You are innocence and seduction. Wrath and kindness. You are an Amazon Queen, with the soul of a bard and a heart full of unending love." Ares picked her up and set her in his lap as he took her place on the bed. He cradled her in his arms against his body. Ares turned her face to his and kissed her lips gently before kissing her forehead. _

"_Then why do you treat me the way you do? Why hurt me and act like I'm the worst thing to happen to Xena?" She asks._

"_Would you have believed me? You don't believe me now. If I had started paying attention to you, treating you nicely, when I had first felt like this what would you have said? Done? Xena has told you all these horror stories about me for as long as you've traveled with her. She's painted me as a villain incapable of true feelings for anyone but myself. I was so afraid, yes afraid, that you would reject me, laugh at me. You haven't said how you feel about me. Please tell me. Do you have any feelings towards me?"_

"_I have thought about you too. I've dreamed about you. I wanted you to hold me, kiss me and love me. I've loved you for a while now, but you were so interested in Xena. I wanted you to want me. I want to marry you but I'm afraid this is just a way to get to Xena." Gabrielle said._

"_Its not. I will do anything to prove it to you. Gabrielle say you'll marry me."_

"_Yes, yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you." Gabrielle kissed him. _

_Ares picked her up and laid her on the bed, sliding his hands down her body. Gabrielle laid there amazed that the man of her dreams was actually caressing her body. Ares stopped and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ares." She said softly. "I love you too Gabrielle." He told her before kissing her again. Ares slid his body up to rest between her legs and she wrapped one around his leg. Caressing his calf with her foot. Suddenly they were both naked and Ares looked at Gabrielle with a grin. "Thanks Gabby that will make this so much easier." Ares slid his hand between their bodies to massage her. Gabrielle gasped when he touched her clit, and began to moan when he started to massage her. Ares kissed her again before positioning himself at her opening. Looking deep into her eyes Ares paused only a second before, sliding into her body. They moved slowly, Ares thrusting in with a slow steady motion while Gabrielle wrapped her body around him. Ares and Gabrielle actually started floating off the bed. Their motions became faster, and moans began to fill the room. Gabrielle moved against him as he thrust into her body. Even as their bodies joined matching each others moves, climbing to the height of passion together, their souls joined. Wrapped in each other, feeling the aftermath of their climax's, their bodies floated back to rest on the bed._

_Laying on the bed, Gabrielle kissed Ares then sat up in bed. "Ares. There is one more thing we need to discuss."_

"_Yes, what's that?" Ares asked propping himself on his elbows._

_Gabrielle turned to face him, sitting cross legged before looking him in the eyes. "I can't leave Xena. Not while she's alive. I love Xena, and I know I got angry at her, but I can't truly leave her. Promise me you wont tell Xena about us and that you wont stop me from being with her!"_

"_So then what are we going to do? You're a God. I'm a God. And I can't just stop messing with Xena. Everyone from Olympus to Chin will wonder what happened. Then when are we going to be together and how are you going to go on living as a mortal." Ares asked her._

"_All right but no killing her or her family. And I will be there to make sure you keep your word." Gabrielle informed him sternly. " Now, when does my training begin."_

"_As soon as we get married in front of the fates." Ares said._

"_But you aren't supposed to tell anyone about us being together or my being a God." Gabrielle exclaimed._

"_Gabby, these are the fates. They know you are a God. I don't have to tell them. They knew the second the ambrosia touched your tongue. They probably knew before." Ares reasoned._

"_Oh right." Gabrielle almost pouted then. "Do you think they will tell anyone?"_

"_We can make them vow not to with our marriage." Ares told her kissing her face gently._

"_Alright but lets wait til morning. I want to have a little more fun."_

_TBC_


End file.
